


Glass Cities

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There is only one question: how to love this world.</em><br/>Five things Kara Thrace doesn't know about Lee Adama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Cities

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2.20. Title and summary adapted from Mary Oliver's _Spring_.

  1. The first time Zak called him, gushed about this girl he had met, about her legs and her bluff and her laughter like ambrosia, Lee rolled his eyes. Finally, Zak's chatter trickled to a halt, and he chuckled. "What?"

Lee flipped through his mail, pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "What?"

"You aren't saying something," Zak said. "What is it?"

"Nothing. She sounds great." Lee paused. "I'll probably hate her."

"Yeah," Zak said, "probably."

 

  2. In the year before the universe turned upside-down, Lee had wanted out. He had wanted to leave the military, burn his uniform, and never see the inside of a Viper again.

His mother had seen it in his eyes, watched him through brunch until he set his fork down and scowled. "Yes?"

She tapped a finger against her mouth, then sighed. "You shouldn't blame them."

Lee laughed, because he thought she was missing the point. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." She speared a slice of melon with her fork, inspected it. "I did."

Lee blinked. "Mom, I can't--"

"It's fine." She shook her head, then smiled. "I'm not ready to talk about it, either."

Lee nodded, and in silence, they waited for the check.

 

  3. It was a month after the attacks before Lee recognized, truly realized, how glad he was that Kara was alive. He stood on the catwalk above the hangar bay and watched as she took a torch to a jagged tear in her Viper's wing. One of the specialists yelped at her, something about her clumsy paws and bloodthirsty appetite.

Kara raised the flame and let loose a string of words, each one a prefix to _frak_. Silence pooled for a moment, and then either Kara or the specialist started laughing, but Lee couldn't tell who was first.

Then she looked up, looked directly at him, and he caught his breath, because he had never realized before how beautiful she was.

He smiled and, using the blowtorch, Kara made the most obscene gesture he'd seen since Academy.

 

  4. The jokes everybody made about Lee's affair with President Roslin were only untrue in part.

 

  5. The last time he prayed was the day after he married Dee. He woke that morning and watched her eyelids flutter as she slept, the way her fingers twitched against the pillow.

He watched her, and warmth flooded his chest, breaking through the past years. Dee murmured in her sleep, and he closed his eyes and thought, _Gods, please don't let me screw this up_.

 

  




End file.
